Kentus Babies
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Ever wonder why Ken is randomly walking around with cacti in the show? Well I sure did and this story was the spawn of that though. Ken finds some poor cacti and he adopts them.(Takes place after Adventures with SERVS)
1. Ch1

AN: I do not own Weiss or any of the characters. I only own the Kentus Babies *huggles Kentus Babies* basically this fic is to explain why Ken is always seen carrying a Cactus across the screen in the flower shop shots because really there is no reason... So I made one up ^^ I hope you like it. This is not the original chapter one. The Original is lost in the sands of the Internet.. I'm not sure what happened but suddenly one day I was checking my FF.N stats and wanted to re-read Kentus Babies to try to stir up some inspiration for the fic again so I could finish it and found that chapter one was replaced with chapter four. so the fic went chapter four, two, three, four.. Chapter one was no where to be found. so I re-wrote it.. Very quickly.. While just sitting at the computer.. .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken yawned and streched his arms out. He hated getting up early for work but playing with all the pretty flowers made it worth it.  
  
While walking to the front of the flower shop, Ken stumbled over something as his foot came into contact with a pot on the floor.  
  
"Who put a pot in the middle of the floor?" Ken wondered aloud as he turned to look at what he had tripped on.  
  
What greeted his eyes was three pots of cacti, sitting in the middle of the floor where there should not have been. To be exact cacti should not have even been in the shop at all.  
  
"Since when did we start carrying cactus." Ken wondered. He picked up the three pots and brought them to the front counter where Omi was standing.  
  
"Hey Omi, when did we start selling cactus?" Ken asked.  
  
Omi looked at Ken with a puzzled expression. "I never ordered any cacti. Maybe talk to Aya and Yohji. But as far as I know we don't sell them at all"  
  
Ken felt better that even Omi didn't know about the cacti that he had found on the floor. He decided that he would ask Aya and Yohji as soon as the arrived that morning.  
  
Aya was the first to arrive on the scene and Ken questioned him about the cacti. Aya had no idea where they came from and only suggested to talk to Yohji.  
  
Ken was ready and waiting when Yohji finally showed up.  
  
"Yohji, do you know where these three cactus plants came from? I found them in the middle of the floor this morning and Omi and Aya know nothing about them. Omi doesn't even think we sell them!" Ken said. Ken was starting to worry about the welfare of these three little cacti plants.  
  
"We don't sell cacti Ken." Yohji replied "I'm not sure where those three came from"  
  
Ken looked at the three plants "Well who is going to take care of them? They'll just die on their own and I can't just leave them all by themselves!"  
  
Yohji wanted to laugh but he stopped himself for Ken's feelings might get hurt "Why don't you look after them? You can just have them because who knows where they came from"  
  
"YEAH! I'll take care of them! They'll be my Cactus babies!" Ken smiled at Yohji, very pleased that he was going to be giving the three little cacti a chance at a better life.  
  
Yohji smiled "You could even call them your Kentus Babies" he joked.  
  
Ken's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea Yohji! Wow I have my own little Kentus babies! I'm gonna take them up to my room right now!" he said and then ran off.  
  
Yohji watched him go. He wasn't serious about the Kentus babies name but obviously Ken had liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you liked it! Please R&R 


	2. Ch 2

Ken smiled placing the three cacti on his dresser. "You'll be Kenny." he said to the first then turned to the second ".and you Ken Jr.." and then to the third "...and Kenneth!" Ken then walked off to get a watering can to water his cacti. When he returned he was surprised to see that he couldn't tell which cacti was which.  
  
"You all look the same! Humm.. You must be Kenny" Ken said and reached out to touch the middle cactus and picked his finger for a second time that day. "Oww! Okay you're not Kenny. Maybe Ken Jr.?" Ken sat down on his bed and stared at the cacti.  
  
An hour later Aya walked into the room "Ken what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out which of my Kentus babies is which. they all look the same!" Ken yelled exasperated and burst into tears. "My poor Kentus babies!!. * sob * I am such a horrible father! Will they ever forgive me Aya?" Ken looked at Aya with his pathetic puppy dog eyes filled with tears.  
  
".." Aya backed up and walked out the door. Ken started sobbing again.  
  
Yohji who happened to be passing the hall at the same time Aya left Ken's room decided to see what was wrong. "What are you crying about?"  
  
"I don't know which is which Kentus baby! And Aya won't help me!!!!" Ken said sobbing. His head was now buried in his pillow.  
  
Yohji sighed "I thought I had issues" he muttered under his breath. Ken stopped sobbing and looked up.  
  
"What was that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nothing." Yohji smiled. What was he going to do now? He couldn't very well just let keep crying forever. "So your problem is that you can't tell which is which right?" Yohji asked.  
  
Ken nodded "Yeah and then one of them stabbed my finger!" Ken pouted and shoved his finger in Yohji's face so Yohji could see the little hole that had a pinprick of dried up blood on it.  
  
"Why don't you just put name tags on the pot's of each plant? Then you can just read their names" Yohji said trying to cheer Ken up. It worked.  
  
"You're right!" Ken said brightly "Yohji what would I do without you? Will you be my Kentus babies uncle?"  
  
Yohji wanted to stop all this nonsense but looking into Ken's happy and pleading eye's he just couldn't refuse. "Okay I'll be their uncle but this is just between you and me" he sighed  
  
"Yohji you're so cool! Hey Ken Jr., Kenny and Kenneth this is your Uncle Yohji!" Ken said brightly to the inanimate cacti. They just sat there on the desk. "Oh look Yohji! They are so happy that you've become their uncle!!!"  
  
Yohji didn't notice any change in the cacti but not wanting to hurt Ken's feelings he played along. "Nice to meet all of you" Yohji said to the cacti. The still did nothing.  
  
"I'm going to go and ask Omi if I can use his computer to make the name tags. Then they'll be all spiffy and computerized!!!" Ken smiled "Will you watch my Kentus babies while I'm gone?"  
  
"Sure.." Yohji said and watched Ken run out the room and down stairs to where Omi was working in the Flower Shop. He laughed to himself at Ken's childishness over the cacti. "Simple minds, Simple pleasures.. But what would we do without him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Ch 3

Ken ran to Omi, excited about Yohji's suggestion of making name tags for his Kentus babies.

"Hey Omi! Can I use the computer??" Ken asked Omi backed up against the wall

"What do you want to use it for?"

"I just want to make name tags for my Kentus babies!" Ken said happily.

Omi looked at Ken then at his brand new computer then back to Ken again. "How about I make them for you?"

"I'm not going to try to get back onto SERVS if that is what you think I am going to do!" Ken said a little sad since Omi wouldn't let him live down blowing up his computer.

Omi flinched at the mention of SERVS. "Don't say that system name around me!"

Ken hung his head "sorry. But can I please make name tags??"

"I'll make them, you can watch" Omi said. Ken and Omi made their way to the computer in Omi's room leaving Aya by himself in the store.

"So what is a Kentus baby?" Omi asked as he turned on the computer. He was a little confused as to what Ken was up to now.

"Oh! While you were talking to Oka I found three orphan cacti! And they were all lonely and I just couldn't let them sit there and suffer. So I adopted them and Yohji said that I should call them my Kentus babies!" Ken smiled.

"So why do they need name tags?" Omi said starting to make the name tags.

"Well, they all look the same and I got their names mixed up and one of them poked me because of it. So Yohji said that if I put name tags on their pots then I could just read their names and not have to worry about getting them mixed up ever again!" Ken explained

"Okay so what are their names?" Omi asked.

"Ken Jr., Kenneth and Kenny" Ken said matter-of-fact tone.

Omi finished the name tags and printed them off. He handed them to Ken, who then ran upstairs to relieve Yohji of his baby-sitting duties.

"Yohji I'm so glad that you looked after my Kentus babies" Ken said as he walked into the room "I hope that they weren't too much trouble for you"

"They were just fine," Yohji said smiling at how childish Ken was.

"Don't you have such a nice Uncle?" Ken said to the cacti, which was still sitting on his desk. Ken started to tape the name tags onto each of the pot's as Yohji left the room.

"Thanks again!" Ken called to Yohji.

"Yeah, anytime." Yohji called back.

Ken stared at his Kentus babies. They just sat there, doing nothing. "I know! We should go and watch cartoons!" Ken said. He then picked up the three cacti pots and left his room turning off the light and walked down to the TV room.


	4. CH 4

Ken set down his kentus babies down in front of the TV set and then plopped down beside them. He grabbed the remote and turned it on. Changing the channel to the cartoon one Ken smiled happily.  
  
"Are you enjoying your selves kentus babies??" He asked the inanimate cacti. They just sat there so Ken ignored them turning his attention back to his cartoons.  
  
After about an hour he felt his stomach start to growl. "Mmm. need food." Ken muttered, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen.  
  
Just at that moment Yohji walked in the room. "Hey Ken, what are you and you're kentus babies up to now?"  
  
Without looking up Ken replied "Watching TV. Hey Yohji will you bring me some food?"  
  
"Why don't you just get up and get your own?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Because then I'd miss Yogi Bear!" Ken said not moving his eyes from the screen. Yohji sighed but couldn't help the smile that krept onto his lips, Ken's childishness amused him. "Sure okay, you just enjoy your Yogi"  
  
A few minutes later Yohji returned with a sandwich and some pop. "Here you go" Yohji placed it down if front of Ken.  
  
"Thanks Yogi. I mean Yohji! Hey!! That's funny Yogi!!!" Ken laughed finally looking up from the TV.  
  
"What's funny?" Aya asked walking in the room.  
  
"Hey Yogi! Where's Boo Boo?" Ken laughed even more.  
  
Yohji sighed "Who's Boo Boo Ken?"  
  
Ken looked around "umm.. AYA!"  
  
"What did you just call me??" Aya asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Boo Boo." Ken said quietly.  
  
"Shii-ne!!!~~~~~~~" Aya yelled jumping over the couch and heading for Ken.  
  
Ken grabbed his three kentus babies "AHH!" he screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Aw, Aya can't you just let Ken have a little bit of fun once in a while?" Yohji said after Ken had gone. Aya just glared at Yohji and left to go to the kitchen.  
  
Yohji went to the TV and switched it off. He then noticed Ken's untouched sandwich and pop. "Might as well take it to his room for him" Yohji muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. CH 5

Yohji smiled as he peered through the open door to Ken's room.  
  
"Then Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother said 'All the better to see you with my dear!'" Ken said animatedly holding the book he was reading from so that the three cacti plants in front of him could see the pictures in the book.  
  
Yohji paused outside the door, not wanting to disrupt the Kodak moment that he had just stepped upon but then knocked on the door.  
  
Ken stopped reading and put the book down. "Yeah, come on in. unless you're BooBoo."  
  
Yohji laughed as he pushed to door open with his foot. "No, no, it's only Yogi"  
  
Ken's face brightened with a smile "Look Kentus babies! It's your Uncle Yohji!"  
  
"Hullo again Ken, Kenny and Kenneth" Yohji said playing along with Ken. He then placed the forgotten sandwich and pop that he had brought up to Ken on the desk. "You left it downstairs in your rush. I thought that maybe you might still be hungry."  
  
Ken's stomach gave a growl at the sight of food "I guess I am!" he laughed.  
  
"Well there you go then. Besides you have to get your strength up for that Soccer Camp that you are taking your team to this weekend." Yohji said.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going away for the weekend! What's going to happen to my Kentus babies??" Ken said, he then turned pleadingly to Yohji.  
  
Yohji felt a pain in his chest "Ken I can't. I'm going to Otaru for the weekend. I wish I could help, but the only ones around this weekend will be Omi and Aya."  
  
"Oh.. well I can't really ask Omi for any favors right now.. He's still a little mad about the whole computer thing" Ken said.  
  
"Hey! Just 'cause there was big bold letters saying 'DO NOT TOUCH' doesn't mean anything! Anyone could have pushed the button" Yohji said.  
  
"I know Yohji. I almost wanted to push it myself. I'm glad it was you though, not me" Ken smiled  
  
"Thanks" Yohji glared jokingly.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves Aya then." Ken sighed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OMG!! I updated can you believe it?!?! I sure cannot.. Hmmm I think I just got to the point that it was bugging me to have an unfinished story sitting on my FF.N thingie that I had to do something about it. Good news though I've had an inspiration burst so I actually have the rest of the story up to the end plotted out so updates should be more frequent.. Now if only the same thing could happen for Nek and Imo we'd be set! I hope that you read my other Weiss stuff ^^ I really appreciate all of your reviews so keep them coming.. And if you are wondering about the whole computer and button thing read "Adventures With SERVS" that'll explain it ^^ You're all wonderful *chu* 


End file.
